je préfère être près de toi
by mlle inuzuka
Summary: sasuke rentre à konoha mais naruto a de la rencoeur... il ira donc vers kiba... OS un peu OOC c'est ma première fic... alors c'est pas exeptionnel


** Kiba x naruto fic by Valerie **

Naruto marchait tranquillement quand soudain un missile rose lui sauta dessus.

Naruto : Sakura-Chan??? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fait là?

Sakura : tsunade-sama veut nous voir, aller vient, à ce qui paraît elle a une surprise pour nous ^^

Naruto : O_o????

Arrivé là-bas ils eurent la surprise de leur vie en voyant Tsunade, Kakashi, Sai, Yamato et …

Sakura : sasuke-kun !!!

Tsunade: bon maintenant que vous êtes tous là je vous annonce que sasuke réintègre le village et l'équipe sept ^^

Sakura : bienvenue au village sasuke-kun ^^

Naruto : O_o/è_é

Naruto ne savait plus quoi penser le brun était là devant lui mais il avait une étrange envie de le frapper.

Sasuke : alors dobe tu dit rien?

Naruto : j'ai rien à te dire teme è_é

Sasuke : O_o

L'Uchiha s'attendait à tout sauf à ça. Biensure, il savait que le blond ne lui sauterai pas au coup mais il ne s'attendait pas à cette accueil glacial. Le blond lui était déjà partit depuis longtemps car il n'avait aucune envi de lui parler ni même de le voir.

Naruto ne se présenta pas à l'entrênement du lendemain ni a celui du surlendemain ce qui inquitait vraiment son équipe.

Toc toc toc.

Sasuke : hey dobe pourquoi t'es pas venu à l'entrênement?

Naruto : rien à foutre!

Le blond allait fermer la porte quand sasuke l'en empêcha d'un mouvement de main.

Naruto : dégage!!!

Sasuke : tu as tout fait pour me retrouver et la tu veux que je dégage non mais où va le monde?

Naruto : j'ai aucune envie d'te voir alors fout le camp

Sasuke : je croyais que tu me considérait comme ton frère???

Naruto : le naruto qui te considérait comme son frère est mort, et de tes propre mains. Et en plus toi tu me détestait, tu es partit et a voulu me tuer alors dit moi pourquoi j'te considèrerait encore comme mon frère?

Sasuke : …

Le blond ferma la porte et alla prendre une douche pour se changer les idées.

Une heure plus tard il sortit de son appartement pour faire une promenade étant donné que ça faisait plus de deux jours qu'il n'était pas sortit. Sur le chemin il rencontra kiba avec akamaru qui eux aussi faisait une petite promenade en cette après midi ensoleiller.

Kiba : yo naruto qu'est-ce que tu fait là?

Naruto : et bin j'me promène -_-'

Kiba : ah eee ouais. ça va? ta pas l'air dans ton assiette

Naruto : hm sa va

Kiba : ee okai sa te dit de venir t'entrêner avec moi et akamaru?

Naruto : hm d'accord mais pas longtemps j'ai pas envi de m'entrêner

Kiba : O_o ça y ai tu es définitivement bizarre

Ils s'entrênèrent pendant une heure puis épuiser décidèrent d'aller manger.

Kiba : tu veux aller mager où? Chez ichiraku je parie

Naruto : non j'ai pas envi de manger des ramens on va où tu veux

Kiba : O_o bon la ça fait peur. On va aller manger des dangos alors

Naruto : d'accord

Le blond n'avait pas sourit une fois depuis qu'il l'avait rencontrer dans la rue ce qui inquiétait vraiment l'Inuzuka.

Kiba : bon aller dit moi ce qui vas pas, c'est à cause de sasuke?

Naruto : hm peut-être

Kiba : wouah qu'elle révélation

Naruto : j'ai pas envi d'en parler

Kiba : bon d'accord mais je vais pas non plus te laisser tout seul à t'apitoyer sur ton sort alors tu vient dormir chez moi ce soir okai??

Naruto : Ô_ô ee okai. Dit donc toi depuis quand t'es gentil avec moi

Kiba : j'ai **toujours** été gentil avec toi voyons

Naruto : mouais c'est ça

Il allèrent donc chez kiba où ils dormir (bin oui vous vous attendiez quand même pas a ce qui se passent déjà quelque chose -_-') après s'avoir raconter plusieurs péripéties étrange qui leurs étaient arrivée et le blond s'autorisa un micro sourir que le brun eu à peine le temps de voir.

Plusieurs jours passa et le blond ne se présentait toujours pas au entrênement de l'équipe sept, il préférait s'entrêner avec kiba. Ils passaient de plus en plus de temps ensemble et tsunade s'en rendit compte elle décida alors de les envoyer tout les deux en mission pour dégourdir un peut naruto et leur permettre d'être seul. (wouah elle en a des idées la tsunade xD)

Kiba : hey naruto dépêche on va être en retard

Naruto : ouais j'arrive une minute

Kiba : n'empêche t'es pire qu'une nana pour te préparer

Naruto : ouais ouais bon ta fini de râler qu'on parte?

Kiba : et c'est toi qui me dit ça -_-'

Ils franchir donc la porte de konoha après quelques minutes et quelques disputes. Leur mission consistait à rattraper un groupe de ninjas qui pourrait potentiellement avoir des informations sur l'akatsuki.

Kiba : bon j'vai monter la tente toi t'a qu'a aller chercher à bouffer

Naruto : okai j'te parit que je vais avoir réussi à ramener de la bouffe avant que t'ai fini avec la tente

Kiba : parie tenue

Akamaru : waff waff

Kiba : t'as raison akamaru y va perdre

Naruto : tu vas voir qui va perdre un, deux, trois, partez

Pendent que naruto chassait, kiba s'affairait à monter la tente.

Kiba/naruto : FINI!!!

Ils éclatèrent alors de rire. Après un repas peu copieux avec les deux lièvre que naruto avait ramener et que kiba avait **essayer** de cuisiner ils allèrent se coucher.

Kiba : hey naruto tu dort?

Naruto : et bin j'essayai -_-'

Kiba : ouais j'ai pas sommeil moi

Naruto : moi non plus en faite

Kiba : alors on fait quoi ?

Naruto : je sais pas mais on à une demi journée d'avance alors on peut bien se permettre de dormir plus longtemps demain

Kiba : okai alors on fait quoi

Naruto : je sais pas plus qu'il y a une minute

Kiba : mouais si on allait se baigner dans la rivière à côté

Naruto : okai c'est une bonne idée allons-y

Ils allèrent donc se baigner mais le blond ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder kiba du coin de l'œil et de même pour le brun qui commençai à se sentir a l'étroit dans son caleçon en voyant le blond enlever ses vêtements.

Naruto : la vu te plait?

Kiba : je peut te poser la même question

Naruto : mouais… ta pas emmener akamaru?

Kiba : non il était fatiguer je l'ai laisser au campement

Naruto : …

Après être rentrer ils s'endormir en pensant l'un à l'autre. La mission passa rapidement et ils étaient de retour à konoha. Ils allèrent donc faire leur rapport de mission à l'hokage.

Kiba : je te l'avait dit aussi de ne pas laisser le parchemin dans tes poches maintenant il est tout mouiller

Naruto : hey c'est pas ma faute si on s'est fait surprendre par des ninjas et que je suis tomber dans la rivière -_-'

Tsunade : ouais bon c'est bien tout ça mais j'attend toujours ce parchemin et votre rapport de mission

Après avoir fait leur rapport de mission ils décidèrent d'aller manger. Ils allèrent donc manger des ramens à ichiraku et deviner qui s'y trouvait … toute l'équipe sept au complet.

Sakura : hey naruto ça fait longtemps qu'on t'a pas vu qu'est-ce que tu faisait tout ce temps? t'était en mission?

Naruto : mouais

Sakura : t'était avec qui?

Naruto : kiba

Sakura : comment ça s'est passer?

Naruto : bien

Elle ne faisaient même pas attention à kiba qui les regardait étrangement pendant qu'elle continuait à poser ses questions.

Sakura : tu t'es pas blesser pendant la mission au moin?

Naruto : non

Kiba : et bin dit donc tu fait dans le mono-mots aujourd'hui

Naruto : mouais

Après avoir manger leurs bols de ramens naruto se leva un peu(beaucoup) agacer par les questions de sakura qui devenait de plus en plus gênante.

Naruto : bon moi j'y vais tu viens kiba?

Kiba : ouais j'arrive

Sasuke qui n'avait rien dit depuis le début fût vraiment agacer de voir à quel point naruto et kiba s'entendait bien et que lui ne pouvait même pas approcher le blond.

Naruto et kiba étaient partit et marchait désormais vers la maison de kiba la où naruto avait presque emménager. Après être monter directement dans la chambre les deux amis se couchère dans le grand lit du brun (bin oui il est tard xD).

Le premier à se réveiller fût kiba qui se senti étrangement à l'étroit dans les bras du blond… minute… dans les bras de naruto!!!

Ce fût le choc. il était coucher sur le côter enlacer par le blond sa tête sur l'épaule de celui-ci. D'un côté il était très embarrasser mais d'un autre côté il était tellement bien dans ses bras. Malheureusement son bien être ne dura pas longtemps car le blond se réveilla tout aussi gêné mais il ne le lâcha pas pour autant.

Kiba : ee naruto j'étouffe là

Naruto : eee désolé

Naruto lâcha le brun à contre-cœur mais kiba le retint.

Kiba : ee… tu peux continuer… si tu en as envi /////

Naruto : d'accord ^/////^

Naruto reprit kiba dans ses bras et déplaça sa main vers les cheveux du brun et commença à les caresser tendrement.

Naruto : je… ee et bien … je… je crois que je t'aime kiba /////

Kiba : moi… moi aussi naru-chan

Naruto : naru-chan?? O/////O

Kiba : t'aime pas?

Naruto : oui j'adors ça ^^

Kiba : ^^

Et pour appuyer ses mots le blond embrassa tendrement son brun et l'allongea confortablement sur le lit tout en nichant sa tête dans son coup.

Le lendemain la journée se passa normalement et ils se retrouvèrent chez kiba (comme toujours en faite xD) mais cette fois c'était différent ils ne comptaient pas dormir (xD).

Naruto prit kiba dans ses bras et l'allongea sur le lit avant de commencer à l'embrasser dans le cou.

Kiba : hmm naruto… je… hmm

Naruto : j'te fait de l'effet Kiba-Chan

En effet le brun avait une jolie érection qui commençait à prendre forme dans son caleçon. Le blond qui s'était lasser de son cou commença à enlever le t-shirt de son amant tout en laissant quelques baiser sur sont torse plus que désirable.

Kiba : j'ai envi de toi naru-chan

Naruto : moi aussi Kiba-Chan ^/////^

Le blond laissa balader ses doigts sur le torse nu du brun en prenant soin de tracer chaque marque de cette peau douce. L'inuzuka gémissait sous ces caresse des plus tendre. Naruto conmmençent à vouloir plus et retira le pantalon et le caleçon du brun tout comme le sien ils finir alors tout les deux nus et le blond, ne pouvant plus attendre prit le membre de son amant en main et lui assignat un léger vas et viens qui accélérait de plus en plus.

Kiba : hmmm… ouiii ….aahhh.. naru.. hm

Le blond qui avait fait suivre à sa langue le même chemin que ses doigts prit le membre du brun en bouche léchant le gland de celui-ci avec ardeur.

Kiba : hmm… naruto.. aahhh.. je vais.. aaaahhhhh

Naruto lécha la semence de son amant avec un petit sourir.

Naruto : t'as bon goût Kiba-Chan

Kiba : ^/////^

Le blond embrassa brièvement son amant puit lui présenta deux doigts que le brun s'empressa de lécher passionnément. Après quelques minutes naruto commença à préparer son amant délicatement pour ne pas lui faire mal. Il fit un lent vas et viens touchant un endroit précis qui excitait kiba au plus haut point. Le jugeant prêt le blond retira ses doigts les remplaçant par son membre dresser. Le brun étouffa un cris de douleur mais se calma en sentent son amant faire des aller et venu doucement. Quelques minutes plus tard les deux amants n'en purent plus et jouirent ensemble dans un cris de plaisir.

Naruto : je t'aime Kiba-Chan ^^

Kiba : moi aussi naru-chan ^^

Et c'est sur ces mots d'amour qu'ils s'endormirent tendrement enlacer.

**FIN** (enfin peut-être pas)


End file.
